


Touch

by Zell_Hatoule



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: AND YET HERE I AM, Computer references abound, F/M, First Time, For a friend who loves Hal, Hal is awkward, I just wanted to write Jin, I'll show myself to a corner, Player Character's name is Maxine, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Hatoule/pseuds/Zell_Hatoule
Summary: Hal’s always been a bit touch-starved. And he likes Maxine’s touch most of all.





	Touch

He’s so nervous. Hal has never had anyone touch him the way Maxine has offered to, the pair of them working slowly on his anxiety over time, working up to hand-holding and even kissing. It still makes him blush, the thought of kissing her. He’d lived so much of his life without contact that it was strange - and very new - to want to touch. To want to be touched. Tonight is a first for them both - though they’d often had video sex, Maxine had never stepped foot into his apartment for the act itself, content to wear her lingerie and show herself off for him. But tonight was different. He wanted to be with her. So when she’d sat herself in front of his drone, ready to change into her lingerie, he’d blurted it out.

“ _ I want you to have sex with me! _ ” He’d blurted it out, before she could pull her bra off, and she blinks at him in surprise. She’d gotten up, and firmly told him to take his drone home, she’d be there in twenty minutes. Hal wanted to point out that she lived an hour away but obediently lifts himself up and flies back home. By the time his drone arrives, he’s shocked. Maxine is in front of his door, a naughty smirk stretching over painted red lips. There’s a short,  _ tight _ little trench coat that is curved around her body, and he can see the heels of her as she clicks it on the ground, the stockings sliding up over soft calves and thighs. He swallows, hands shaking from the control of his drone, the visuals floating up and down as he tries to control himself. Maxine offers her arms, and he gratefully deposits it in her arms, turns the drone off and yanks his mask off hastily. His hands are  _ shaking _ the entire time he’s trying to open the door, and he fumbles the chain on the deadbolt several times. He can hear Maxine giggle on the other end, and he’s so nervous and yet so  _ excited _ .

When he yanks the door open, he whimpers. She smells  _ good _ \- peaches and cream and cool gold confidence.

“Am I going to stand out here all day?” Maxine asks him, and he weakly shuffles aside, lets her. Her chrome gold heels click beautifully against the cold tile of his floor, and she sways her hips playfully, his drone cradled against her chest.

Not for the first time, he’s jealous of his drone, especially when he sees the optical unit pressed into her quite lovely cleavage. She smirks, sets his drone down on the desk.

“Uh… hi,” he squeaks, blushes when she shoots him an indulgent, amused look. Maxine walks back to him, leans in with a tilt of her head. Her fingers hover over his face, asking him without words if he would be okay with her touch. He swallows, nods. “Please,” he whispers, and her fingertips graze over his cheek, Maxine leaning in to press her lips against his.

It’s almost instantly too much. There was never this  _ much _ context between their previous interactions, but Hal whimpers into the kiss, pushes forward for her. She hums slowly into it, strokes his hair gently with a hand, traces small circles into the support circuits that protect his spine. Every touch sparks pleasure, even when he can only barely sense it. His eyes had closed at some point, and he hesitantly puts his hands on her hips. Now that she was here, he can breathe her in, kiss her slowly. His heart hammers in his chest, and when she pulls away, he leans in to her, panting. Her finger against his lips stops him, and she kisses down his throat, fingers hovering over his shirt.

“Tell me, Hal,” she says softly. “Your explicit permission.” Hal blinks down at her, dizzy. Nobody asked permission but her. He swallows. Shivers.

“Please Maxine. Take it off for me.” She looks up at him through dark, mascara-heavy lashes. She’s gone for a softer look this time - more natural in response to his requests, and it’s so  _ pretty _ , he thinks, strokes her hair. The ribbon that holds her hair up is undone, and her two-toned hair slides over her shoulders in a waterfall of silky softness. It brushes over the trench coat, and he blinks down at her as her head dips down, hands moving to free his body from the fabric. He’s so pale, and he feels a bit nervous when she sees how his arms connect to his body. She kisses the edge where metal melds into skin, and the feeling of soft lips at the seam almost undoes him right there. His mind is running a reboot code, cheeks burning with heat. She touched him touched him  _ touch touch touch touch _ …

Maxine pulls away, and his whine is audible. She smiles at him slyly, stretches on her heels to kiss his forehead, drops his shirt off on his chair.

“You  _ do _ have a bed, right Hal?” She asks playfully, and he can’t nod fast enough, gets a laugh from her. She sways her hips deliberately as she walks, follows his directions without a care in the world. His room is clean, and he’s so glad he remembered to put fresh sheets on, the black duvet a complement to her skin, though the trench coat seems to melt seamlessly into the fabric. She turns away, hair shimmering in the dim light of the hallway. “Hal?” She asks, when he can’t do anything but stare dumbly at her. “Do you want the light on?” He realizes then that he’d forgotten to turn on the lights, and he’d left the wrong impression.

_ Hal.exe is not functioning at optimal capacity. Booting safe mode… _

“Y-yes.” He says, voice cracks. “I-I want to see you.” He didn’t want to be seen though, he was so  _ scared _ of being seen in full. Maxine turns back to him, the top button of her coat undone, and she steps forward, gives him an understanding smile. Her fingers stroke his cheek again, and he gives a soft whine. He didn’t want to - but he  _ did _ .

“Stay here,” she says, clicks away in her pretty pretty heels. He watches her walk away, before coming back, drone and optical sensor in hand. She rearranges the lighting, casting a shadow over the wall, sets his drone so it can watch the shadows on the wall. The white and yellow optical sensor is laid on the black bedsheet. “Watch me,” she says gently. He does - can’t look away, is confused by the band, but too aroused and attracted to her to resist. Her hands reach for his own, and she coaxes him to undo the belt from where it is tightly cinched around her waist. He undoes it shyly, hands shaking as he reaches for her buttons, slowly opens them.

His brain fritzes.

_ Gold _ .

The lace is white with gold detailing, thick embroidery in the shape of blooming flowers, dangling crystals under the bodice that glitter in the light. It shimmers and shows her off, and he swallows nervously. She was more a masterpiece than any painting he’s ever seen, any program he’s ever coded. Even her scars made her sexy. She slides the coat off, lets it fall to the floor. Dark eyes fill with mischief.

“Use your big boy words Hal,” she teases him, skims a nail over his chest. “Tell me what you see.” His mouth is dry, his heart beating too fast. She’s too much, too good, too  _ perfect. _ His hand reaches, thumb brushing over a silvery scar that snakes down below her panties. He swallows.

“You’re perfect,” he whispers. “Everything looks made for you,” Hal admits, face on fire.

_ Open compliment girlfriend protcol… reroute to kissing… _

He leans in, kisses her mouth. She sighs happily into his mouth, kisses back slowly, tongue slipping in between his lips, makes him shudder. She leans back, gives him an affectionate wink. Her chest heaves up and down, a steady rhythmn that his eyes are riveted to. She’s always been so much braver than him, and she sits on the bed, reaches for his optical unit.

“Can I?” She asks, and his brain freezes. Maxine… wanted to  _ wear _ his optical unit? He knows his face is frozen from the shock, tries to reboot desperately so he can scream yes yes  _ yes _ to her, doesn’t manage. Maxine’s expression shifts into concern, and he yells at his useless circuit brain to  _ move _ dammit! His hands shoot out, stop her from putting it down, and he kneels, shakily moves to take it.

Shows rather than speaks. He wants to put it on her. She can’t help but smile at him, her eyes glowing in the lighting. She bows her head, and he arranges the unit, covers her eyes. It compliments her outfit, and on impulse, he leans in to kiss her. She gasps against his lips, and he lays her out on her back, shakes as he admires her.

She’s all his - laying here, chest heaving up and down, nipples visible from between the sheer covering and embroidery. He almost doesn’t turn on his drone, but he does, watches her gasp softly as she arches a little. It’s different, watching her uses the optical sensor, and he gets off the bed. His fingers fumble when he unbuckles his belt, lets his pants fall to the floor and steps free of them. He leans in slowly, kisses her. She purrs against his kiss, and he strokes his cock. It takes a little extra effort, but it’s not difficult, not with her moaning below him with those pretty lips.

“Talk to me Hal,” she murmurs, hair fanned out around her head, and he shakes a little more excitedly. He begins to babble, tells her she’s so gorgeous, how spread out for him she was, how sexy she looked in her bodysuit. Her chest heaves up and down, the bodysuit’s rhinestones glittering in the light. Her smile is radiant, and he swallows. Stops.

“Tell me what to do,” he says, flushing. Maxine chuckles softly, and she does. He slides his fingers over her skin, learns how she likes to touch herself, loves how she squirms under him, and she begs him with a hoarse voice to please rut against her. That takes a little explanation, but he lifts up her legs, slides himself tentatively over her skin and silky sheer bodysuit. It feels good, and he can feel his cock swell, grow heavy with arousal. It was always hard to get fully hard, with how he was, but she made it easy. Everything about her was easy to love, to want. And she moans prettily, his cock beginning to drip precome from the tip of it. She feels so good, and he bends over, kisses her. Her voice rises in pitch as his cock is pinned between them, and she can feel him against her, she says so with a breathless squeak of pleasure. He can’t think straight, runs off of her instructions to slide himself over her wet entrance, the slick sounds of their bodies moving in tandem enough to slick her thighs with him. Her peaches and cream scent has him breathing quickly, chest heaving up and down as he moves, thumb rubbing over her clit and rutting harder against her, low whines leaving his throat. Maxine’s voice is a high-pitched cry of pleasure, louder than him and he feels guiltily glad.

“Hal,” she says his name breathlessly, and he slows down from his frantic rutting, swallows back his moan. “I… want you in me. Please.”

_ Hal.exe is troubleshooting. Intimacy mode is code: error. Processing request… processing request… _

Hal stares down at her, the sound of their breathing loud in the overly warm room. He’d asked her to come to his room to have sex with him… he should have expected this. Maxine’s disappointment is palpable when the silence stretches, and she turns her head to a side. She’s breathing hard, still excited, but disappointed.

“It’s okay Hal,” she says, softly. “It doesn’t have to go that far.” Hal’s eyes burn, and he doesn’t let her go.

“I want to,” his voice is thick with unshed tears. “I’m scared,” he admits, rests his head against her collarbone. “What if I don’t make it good for you?” How could he? She was perfect, amazing… gorgeous. He was just… Hal. Not even comfortable in his own meatspace, let alone sharing with someone else. But for her… he wants to try.

Maxine reaches out for him, and he lets her, feels her hand roam over his back, before finding his hair and stroking it.

“I want to be with you like that.” He blurts the words out, feels his cheeks burn. “I want to share that with you Maxine.” He blushes and buries his head in her chest. She chuckles, the hurt abated for now, the disappointment sliding back into tolerant affection. Her mouth curves up into a smile, and she reaches for him.

“Let me show you Hal.” She says, understanding and loving and too perfect for him. He whines at her, but lets her guide him. Maxine is the one who shows him how to finger her. It’s novel, being the one to touch her like this, instead of watching her through a screen. She feels so soft and slick against his fingers, even through her lingerie, and he swallows, wishes he could bump up his bravery stats like in a video game to take the lead. But he’s good at following instructions, has her breath hitching and her words dissolving into moans as he explores how to touch her, growing hard again when she touches him, her hands following his chest, guided only by the shadows they cast on the wall. When she touches him, Hal whimpers, is so glad for his own mental backup protocol. Her touch is so  _ good _ . If this is just her hands, he can’t imagine what her  _ body _ will feel like. She guides him with her fingertips, and he nervously slides her underthings aside, presses the tip of himself into her body. She groans, and the warm, wet flesh throbs against him. He’s not even  _ in _ her, and it’s already too much. He pushes in slowly, inch by inch as she moans and whimpers encouragement. He’s slowly filling her to the brim, but he has to stop, whimpers weakly because every  _ inch _ is almost too much - he has to stop every other moment for the both of them.

His head is filled with dial tone, mental engine chugging at top speed as he processes everything - how it’s almost too much, how she’s all-consuming and brings him so close to the sun it feels as though he was Icarus.

She’s a tight fit, wrapped around him and twitching sporadically. Hal comes to with his head on her chest, her hands through his hair.

“Hal?” She asks him, and he gives a faintly embarrassed whine.

“I don’t think I can last long,” he whispers, and she chuckles softly.

“Then don’t,” she says. “I’m not expecting more than you are willing to give.” He whines at her, but obediently, he moves. Slowly at first - every inch of give and take drives him crazy, forces him to activate subroutines to process the influx of information.

He’d never thought he’d like sex. But with Maxine, it’s almost as though he can’t get enough of her. He’s not conscious of when he begins to pick up speed, his thrusts going from careful to sloppy, more and more force being applied. He does notice when Maxine begins to cry out his name in earnest, lips parting in pleasure, chest heaving. He can’t see her eyes, but he thinks they must be wide open. He wants to hear her, wants to know he’s making her feel good. So he explores, sudden confidence fueling his motions now that he knows he’s better than he’d thought at making her feel good. It’s not unlike decoding a virus - though she’s infinitely more pleasurable and desirable than one - it just takes a little effort, and a little bit of exploring, and it can be pulled apart. Her moans are helpless against him, squirming figure gasping his name desperately, crying out for him as she shudders around him.

She’s so tight, so good, so well fitted around his cock that he loses it, orgasm coming in hot as her walls convulse, gripping him as though she doesn’t want to let him go. He slumps against her bonelessly, lost to the floating pleasure of release brought from someone else. Hal is still hard, still wants more, and he nuzzles into her chest, Maxine’s hand on top of his head.

“Can I?” He asks her shyly, and Maxine hums softly, strokes back his hair.

“ _ Please _ ,” she says reverently, and he does.

(In the end, he should have known Maxine’s touch would have made it all better.)

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Maxine is wearing is a combination of a sheer body suit and a body harness in gold and white. Feel free to use your imagination as to what it is. Ilu Sobble.


End file.
